All Mixed UP
by Aliana-Fairy-Queen
Summary: Harry and Ron go crazy with trends... please R&R!


All Mixed Up ........................................................................................................................................................................................................................... A/N: Okay, this is my first fan-fic, so I really have no idea what I'm doing. Well, no surprise there, I hardly ever know what I'm doing. Like I've gotten lost in my school before, which I've been going to for 11 years. Yeah. Anyways, I hope this isn't a total disaster and waste of your time. Please review! Thanks :) .......................................................................................................................................................................................................................... Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Legolas - he's my homeboy. ............................................................................................................................................................................................................................ "You seem to have forgotten one very important thing mate - I'm Captain Jack Spandex!" ............................................................................................................................................................................................................................ "Cut, cut, cut. Harry, how many times do we have to tell you - it's Captain Jack Sparrow. Not Spongebob, not Spielberg, and most definitely not Spandex! If we're going to play Primpers of the Caribbean - ............................................................................................................................................................................................................................ "It's Pirates, Ron." ............................................................................................................................................................................................................................ "Whatever, Hermione. As I was saying, if we're going to play Prissyboys - ............................................................................................................................................................................................................................ "Pirates." ............................................................................................................................................................................................................................ "- of the Caribbean, you're gonna have to get it right! Now, let's take it from the top." ............................................................................................................................................................................................................................ "Ahem. You seem to have forgotten one very important thing mate - oh my god it's 8:00, the O.C.'s on!" Harry promptly grabbed the remote and skipped over to the TV. ............................................................................................................................................................................................................................ "Hermione, what are we gonna do? Tryouts for the Wizard of Oz play are next week, and if Harry keeps getting distracted and not practicing enough, he'll never get the part of Dorothy!" .......................................................................................................................................................................................................................... Rolling her eyes, Hermione wondered how long this gay-phase would last; ever since the lizard-in-the-boxers incident, Harry and ron had been trying so hard to fit in with the other boys. They went along with every trend, no matter how crazy. First it was the boxers-on-top-of-your-robes trend, which the girls didn't mind so much, but then there were also the nacho cologne and the high-pitched-laughing trends, followed by the purple and orange flowered knee high socks craze, and finally the fag fad. Glancing at Ron agonizing over his chipping purple nail polish, Hermione hope this wouldn't last long. .......................................................................................................................................................................................................................... Sorry, I know that was short, but the next one will be longer!..................................................................................................................................................................................... A/N: sorry about all the annoying periods and weirdness. My computer is going CrAzY! 


End file.
